Plane Crash
by cmfanwriter
Summary: When the plane goes down and one agent is hurt more then the others is someone to blame? Will she live? How will life continue after this. Will the team die or will they be able to get back to Quantico. All answers inside JJ centric. I DONT OWN ANYTHING. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW all types of reviews are encouraged, good or bad, try mystorieson IG aty cm fan writer
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

Chapter 1

The team takes the plane home from their long day of work. Morgan sits next to JJ and across from them is Blake and Reid. Rossi and Hotch,as usual,are sitting on the opposite side of the jet talking quietly. JJ gets up and heads to use the bathroom. She is about to sit down again when Morgan asks her to bring him a bottle of water. She rolls her eyes but turns in the other direction, she begins to saunter to the fridge in the back. She is on her way back when the plane starts shaking. "JJ quick grab my hand." Morgan extends himself but its to late, the plane is already falling, fast. Hotch looks up from the back of the plane to see a flash of blonde fly past him. The plane is losing altitude fast and the team scrambles to get their seat belts on with little success. The plane thrusts into the hard forest ground the impact shaking the whole plane.

Blake looks up after the impact and surveys her surroundings, the plane is split in half, one part is connected and the other is just scattered remains . Reid is not moving she notices the red liquid seeping from his head and the matching liquid on the table. She notices someone across from her is moving. "Morgan are you okay?" "Yeah, I defiantly broke something, I think its my shoulder and probably a concussion. How did we crash,how are the others, how are you?" He asks worried "The seat belt cut my stomach, its not to deep so I think I'm fine. I'm more worried about Reid right now, he hit his head really hard. The plane is split in half I don't know where anyone else is." Morgan glances over and sees his condition. "Lets get him out of here, before this thing blows." Blake quickly gets up and gets him. "I got him, go find the others, this part will blow but the remains shouldn't. GO!" Morgan sits up fast and that doesn't agree with his stomach. He falls to the ground and vomits. While leaning over on the ground he can see the water bottle he asked JJ to get him. He remembers while the plane was descending that she passed him twice,being thrown from one side on the plane to the other twice. "JJ!JJ!JJ!" He calls out repeatedly. After hearing no response he yells over to Blake. "Blake get the pilots out and help me." At this point Blake has put Reid a save distance from the plane. Blake rushes into the plane and goes into the cockpit. She turns to one pilot and he has a branch going through his stomach,he is already dead; she turns to the next person and he isn't moving but she can see his chest slowly moving up and down. She takes his seat belt off and puts him next to Reid. When she places him on the ground she can see Morgan has pulled Hotch over to the group. "Blake see if the plane has a first aid kit." Blake runs into the plane and begins to search ever nook and cranny. She spins around and the plane starts to erupt in flames. Her eyes go wide with fear,she pulls a blanket over herself, grabs the first aid kit and some water bottles and runs through the flames out into the forest. She is running over to were the group is and she can see that now every one of them is there but JJ. Before she can get a comfortable distance away the plane explodes. She is flown through the air and 20 feet later she hits the ground hard. Morgan runs over to her. "Oh my god Blake are you okay?" "Yeah, yeah I'm fine" She says picking herself up "my back is a little sore but besides that nothing bad." "I'm going to pick you up and take you to the group, okay, one three." He holds her up and she grimaces in pain. "Im sorry, I shouldn't have made you go back there." "No, Morgan dont blame yourself, its fine, we need this,its going to save us. It has food medicine, first aid kit, and I snagged us some water." "Are you sure your okay?" "Yeah, really everything is okay, hows everyone else doing?" "Reid has a concussion, Hotch is awake but has a broken leg, Rossi is going in and out I don't know if anything is broken, and I haven't found JJ yet." Morgans breathing starts to pick up. "Morgan its okay, what is the last thing you remember happening?" "Uh its foggy, I know I asked her to grab me a bottle of water, I reached my hand out and that all I can remember. Oh my god where is she!" He stands up and begins to pace up and down the 'camp site' "Morgan relax, take a deep breath and close your eyes, maybe we can find her easier, okay?" "Okay." he says trying to collect himself. "Okay, now me and Reid are sitting across from you we are both reading and you and JJ were talking, what were you talking about?" "Uh she... she was talking about how excited she was to see Will and Henry." "Good, now she gets up to go to the bathroom, did she have to go, did her stomach hurt, why did she go?" "Um she wanted to call and say goodnight to Will and her 'little man'." "Okay, now she is walking back, you asked for a bottle of water as she reaches you and she walking back, now what happens?" "The plane starts to shake, I try to grab her hand but the plane jerks and I cant reached her," his breathing becomes rapid "I see her fly to the end of the plane and hit the wall" "Now she is at the end of the plane, so we will find her where Hotch and Rossi were, see Morgan everything is fine, that part of the plane didnt blow, she is probably just trying to find us right now." "No." Morgan and Blake turn to see Hotch standing on his good leg. "I saw her hit the back wall and then fly back toward the pilots." "No she can't be near the pilots." "Why?" "Because that part of the plane blew up." The three of them turn to the fire that's coming from the plane. "Oh my god." Blake says "JJ?" Hotch whispers. Morgan is quickly on his feet gazing wide eyed at the plane.

* * *

**Hey guys this is my first story on here so I'm not sure how good it is. Though I have an IG account under cm_fan_writer please follow it to look into my other stories. I hope you liked this chapter please review. Ill post 2nd chapter sometime this week**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys chapter 2 please leave a review both good and bad ones are welcomed so that I can improve on the story hope you like it. Hope i can update soon. Also to the follower who asked for a jj/morgan slash I will write one but not in this story in one of the other ones that I will write so please check for the story.

* * *

Morgan rushes over to the plane, with Blake behind him and Hotch hopping all, in an effort to stop Morgan. "Morgan stop!" Blake says "We have to save her." "The plane already blew up, going into the plane isn't going to get her back!" Morgan falls to her knees. "This is my fault, she was about to sit but I had her go get me water, she is dead and...and I'm to blame...who's going to tell Will,or Henry, or her Mom. This is all my fault, I should just die!" He starts running to the fire but Hotch tackles him. He screams out in pain in the fact that he put weight on his bad leg. "Morgan, I don't like this either but another dead person isn't going to help nor is it going to bring her back." He pants. "Hotch she could be in there still." Morgan says not wanting to believe the truth. "No Morgan, if she was in that explosion...then she is dead."Hotch slowly says hoping anything but that. Morgan stands up and turns to Blake "I'm sorry Morgan, but there is nothing we can do."She walks over to him and he cries on her shoulder. Suddenly something near the plane moves. "Does anyone have a gun or are they all in the fire?" "I think they are in the plane, probably came off when we were falling, why?" . "Well that's just great." "What the hell is that." Out of the smoke is a figure appears. "Is that..?" "Oh thank god. JJ!" Morgan runs over to her. "Are you okay?" JJ bites back the pain she gets from the hug "Yeah I'm fine, really." She smiles "JJ, I know you were thrown across the plane, twice, your not fine." "The door and the back of plane were padded, I got a bit of whiplash, but besides that, I'm fine I promise." She quickly changes the subject "Hows everyone else?" Morgan explains the injuries and Blake helps Hotch back to their 'camp' site. Morgan makes JJ sit down but she insists she is fine. "JJ I thought that I lost you." "Please you wont get rid of me that easily." She jokes. "How about you and me get some firewood JJ, Garcia will realize we never landed and track one of our phones." Blake says. JJ closes her eyes for a second, she knows that Hotch and Morgan are injured, so she hides her pain from them, promising to not let them know what her real injuries are. "Sure. Morgan and Hotch, make sure if they aren't up soon to wake them up and feed them something." As the girls separate from the group the terrain becomes more unbearable and the pain is ripping through JJ's body. They pick up a bunch of logs and branches and walk back to the camp site. JJ throws the stuff on the floor and sees both Reid and Rossi are awake. "Hey look at you guys, how you feeling?" JJ says with a smile. "I have a killer headache but besides that I'm surprisingly okay." Reid answers. "I dislocated my shoulder but Morgan set it and now I'm on a ibuprofen just trying not to let that pain bother me. What about you?" "Im fine." "I saw you fly around the plane, JJ I think it would be very unlikely for you to come out of a crash like ours without any damage." "Reid is it impossible." She retorts "No but-" "Then I guess it could happen." She smiles at them to insure that she isn't lying, trying her hardest to keep up her façade. "Now lets get this fire started, it's getting colder by the minute, and you guys look like hell." she jokes. She walks away and picks up some logs as she starts the fire. Rossi Reid and Hotch fall asleep. "Blake you should get some shut-eye you have been up this whole time, ill take watch." JJ convinces her. Once JJ sees that everyone is asleep she checks her injuries, lifting her shirt she can see the purple of her stomach, meaning she has internal bleeding. She quickly pulls it back down and asses other injuries. It hurts when she tries to breath, so she can tell that many of her ribs are broken. JJ pulls out her phone,which she managed to escape with and sees the no service signal. She sighs in anger. She sees Morgan stirring and she puts on a smile. "Hey, you feeling any better." She asks "Yeah, my shoulder doesn't hurt as much and my headache is gone. You?" "That's good to hear, like I said before I'm fine." "Have you gotten any rest yet?" "Not yet, ive been watching everyone." "How about you go to bed, I'll take over from here." "Thanks Morgan." She leans over on him and closes her eyes, in seconds she is sleeping. 5 hours later everyone else wakes up. They are able to take debris from the plane and create a cast for Hotch's leg and Morgan's arm. They give Rossi more pills for his arm. Blake gets some alcohol and put it on the cut she got from the seat belt. Reid still has a concussion but its starting to fade,and the team, in their state, still believes that nothing is wrong with JJ's, though she is still sleeping.

After her being asleep for 26 hours the team gets suspicious and very worried. In the 37th hour of her slumber she wakes up. At this point Reids concussion actually got worse. He is starting to lose some of his memory. Hotch are Morgan are talking with Blake away from the crash site. "Blake, you're a form of doctor, how is JJ's condition?" Morgan asks worried. "I cant be sure, based on the crash she is acting fine, but that sleep is too long for my liking." Suddenly JJ walks over. "Hey, my phone didn't break in the crash so I say we take a hike and try to find some reception." The three of them eye her. "Well I'm going, anyone else going to join?" Morgan and Hotch volunteer to leave and Blake promises to watch over Rossi and Reid's condition. After about 20 minutes of walking the three of them find a steep rocky hill. "There will probably service up there." Hotch mentions "I'll go up." JJ says "No." The two quickly shout. "Morgan your arm is still broken so you won't be able to climb and Hotch you have a broken leg, you are both in no condition to climb, plus I'm fine." They both give her a look. "Fine I haven't really been honest with my condition; I think I have internal bleeding and some broken ribs." "JJ." They both yell. "What, it's not that bad, and I'm still going up, its only 20 feet, going back would be a waste." She starts to climb and gets a good couple of bar. At the top she calls Garcia. "Garcia, our plane crashed, I don't know where we are, but just track this call." "I will work my magic." "Oh and Garcia send some helicopters that can take us to the hospital, the pilot plus many of us have some injuries. And Garcia-" JJ's foot lands on a rock and she loses her footing. She falls off the side of the cliff. Morgan, Hotch and Garcia hear an ear piercing scream, as the call disconnects. Morgan runs over and Hotch limps to where she fell to see JJ laying motionless at the base of the cliff.

* * *

Thanks for anyone who is reading, please review and check my instagram page for information regarding updates and cm_fan_writer please feel free to ask questions or just talk or follow. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and I hope to post again soon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Thanks for everyone who reviewed. If you have questions ask on one on my posts on IG cm_fan_writer. I welcome all reviews and questions. Let me know what you think of this chapter. P.S. i cried while writing it, if you want to get in the mood toward the end listen to sad music. F word is used a couple of times, sorry for the language. Just a warning i won't always post this frequently.

* * *

Morgan and Hotch carry JJ's limb body back to the gathering point. When they are within distance of the camp site Blake runs over to them. "What happened?" "She fell off a hill when placing a call, I think she broke arm as well as other very serious injuries she had" Morgan answers. "What other injuries?" Hotch explains to Blake what JJ told them. "I knew something was wrong, no one sleeps for that long, she probably has a concussion as well." "Well she called Garcia, who called paramedics, they should be here in 10 minutes." "Well that's good." "I can't believe she didnt tell us. She could have told us." Morgan says punching a tree. "Morgan we both know she is too stubborn to do that." He huffs in frustration. The silence eats them up until the helicopters show up. They quickly load JJ and Reid in one plane, Hotch Blake in another, and Rossi with Morgan." They get transported to a hospital in DC.

***In the hospital***

Morgan sits in his chair, arm in a sling from being broken, next to him sits Blake, she has a n ice pack to her head and a small bag of pills. They both wait in anticipation to hear how everyone else is when Hotch and Rossi walk out. Morgan and Blake rush to their feet "How are you feeling?" Blake questions. "They gave me some crutches and some pills for the pain but besides that I'm fine." Hotch responds. "Rossi?"-Morgan "The sling is just for a bit since it was dislocated. Any news on JJ or Reid?" He asks hopeful "Yeah Reid is going to be released this afternoon, we still have to watch him because his head wound is bad and he is still sensitive to light." Blake says. "And JJ?" Suddenly a yell comes from the nurses station. "I know you know the information now tell me where they are!" Morgan suppresses and smile and walks up the nurses station. "Hey babygirl." He embraces her in a hug and mouths 'I'm sorry' to the nurse. "Are you okay? Because JJ called, and the helicopters, and the plane, and the-" Morgan puts a finger to her lips. He explains to her what everyone condition is but pauses when it comes to talking about Reid and JJ. "Morgan what aren't you telling me?" "We don't know their conditions..." "Derek." She say firmly "Reid had a concussion in the forest but since the ride here I haven't seen him." "Oh my god. Poor Spencer. Hows my JJ?" Morgan looks down to the floor. "Is she..." A lump comes from Garcia's throat. "I haven't heard anything babygirl I don't know. Come on let's get back to the group." he guides her over and sits her down. They sit for what seems like days until someone runs through the doors. "Where is she!" Will says with Henry in his arms. "Will man sit down and-" "Where is she."He says harshly. "Lets sit down." "Here Will I'll take Henry and the grown ups can talk" Garcia says carefully seeing that Henry is awake. She reaches over but Will tightens his grip. "Will,man he shouldn't hear this." Will looks down. "I know its just...he is all I have right now." Will breaks down and cries on Morgan. Garcia gets up and leaves the group with Henry to get him an ice cream. "Please guys tell me what going on?" "We don't really know her condition but it doesn't look good, she lied to us about how she was, she said she was okay." "You guys are supposed to be fucking profilers, how could you tell she was lying. Did you not go to school for years to learn profiling. God how could people who are supposed to be the greatest minds in the world be so god damn fucking stupid. Do you guys even think-" "Enough! Will we were under a lot of stress and you know JJ is stubborn she would do everything to try to protect us. She is the only reason that any of us are even here right now. JJ is strong she will get through this and this will all be over soon." He says with tears running down his cheek. "Reid, when were you released?" "Couple of minutes ago." "How you feeling?" "I'm fine my head is throbbing a bit but I want to be here when she gets out."

Days go by without word on JJ's condition. The team takes turn at being in the waiting room. One day when its Morgan and Will the door to the ICU are thrown open. Doctors surround JJ on a gurney, she is being rolled down a hallway as a doctor is doing CPR on her and many tubes are attached to her face and arms. "Move out-of-the-way! we need to get through!" One doctor yells. Morgan and Will chase after the doctors. "JJ! Jennifer, please baby wake up! Jennifer! Please..." Will starts running faster and catches up to the gurney stopping it. Morgan picks Will up and gets him out of the way. "Man you gotta let them do their job, so they can help her!" The doctors continue. Before the doors close Morgan and Will can hear the beeps get closer together "SHE CODING!" The doors close and the commotion ends. JJ is out of the site of Morgan and Will both standing mortified by what they just saw. Will slides down the wall and leans his shoulder on the ground. "JJ" He whispers in tears. "Please just wake up...I need you."

* * *

If you listen to sad music during this part you may have cried like i did when i wrote this R&R (read and review) THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO OUR BELOVED JJ


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**thanks for all of the reviews guys, please post things you want me to answer on instagram so I can answer the, my IG is cm_fan_writer. I'm thinking of doing a criminal minds and higher round crossover as well as some higher round stories, tell me what youd think about **that,also** for those of you who read my Jones series on IG I will be continuing that story. To look at my previous stories go to #cm_fan_writer on Ig. Please enjoy the story.**

The atmosphere of the hospital began to eat away at the team. Morgan sat alone as did Will while Reid comforted Garcia and Hotch Rossi and Blake stared at the floor. They sat hour after hour letting the stress eat away. A doctor came into the waiting room and stared at the floor.

"Jennifer Jareau?" Quickly 5 agents and Will ran up to him.

"So Jennifer coded before but she is awake. She is extremely lucky that she is alive, many broken bones including 3 ribs, a gash on her head which is probably why she was in a coma-" Garcia breathed sharply taking in the information "Some nasty bruises and..." He says turning the page "slight amnesia."

"How slight?" Hotch asked as everyone felt their heartbeat increase.

"Its hard to tell, we need to do some testing but it could be anywhere from a couple of months to a couple of years."

"How long until we can see her?" Morgan asked

"We don't want to shock her so-"

"Let me go in." Will interjected "I'll put a coat on so if she doesn't remember me at all she still thinks I'm a doctor and I can tell the damage from there."

"Will I don't know, she isn't going to be like herself and she will have machines hooked up to her-"

"I have to see her." The way he said it the team knew they weren't going to be able to change his mind.

Will place his hand on the door knob but Morgan pulled him away.

"Look man before you go in, just let her know I'm sorry" Will gave him a quizzical look. "Please" Will nodded and walked in. JJ was staring at the wall until Will came in. She gave him a small smile.

"Hi I'm William LaMontagne Jr."

"Umm okay hi Will. Why the hell are you wearing a doctor coat." She giggled.

"Just trying to lighten the mood." He sat next to her bed and took her hand. She leaned over wincing and kissed him sweetly.

"How you feeling babe?"

"My ribs hurt so does my wrist and arm, and I have a slight headache." She squeezed his hand "Will how did I get here?"  
"What the last thing you remember happening?" She closed her eyes and though hard.

"Uh the team took a case, I dont remember where, and we were on the plane, Morgan asked me to grab a water bottle I got out of my seat belt and... that's all I remember." She looked around the room seeing gauze and bandages then looking over her body, Will knew she was figuring it out. She ripped out her IV and other tubes before Will could grab her.

"JJ stop!" She throws him out of her way running into the nurses station.

"Can you tell me where Aaron Hotch, Alex Blake, Derek Morgan,Spencer Reid, or David Rossi are?"

"They have been in the waiting room for a week and a half for a Jennifer Jareau to wake up from a coma." JJ's eyes grow large,Will comes out of her room.

"JJ!" She looks at him and he catches up to her. She crumples into his arms. "A coma?"

"You have been for a while. I know you want to see the team but please lets talk first and then they can all come in and explain things, okay?" She just nods and walks back into her room clutching on to Will.

"You were sitting on the plane when you got up to use the bathroom, Morgan asked you to get him water and thats why your condition was so critical. He wants you to know how sorry he is."

"Will I dont care about me how is everyone else?"

"They all had minor injuries except for Reid. He had a concussion for a bit of the time as well."

"Poor Spence...But everyones okay?" He smiled at her persistance to know about her team

"Yes they are all fine, they are out in the waiting room, have been ever since you called Garcia." A look of mystery spread on her face.

"Huh?"

"Ill let your team explain, let me get them they have been dying to see you." Will walks back into the room 5 minutes later with the team. They come in hugging her then surround her hospital bed. Morgan stands looking at the floor in the corner.

"How you feeling munchkin?" Garcia wonders

"Im fine really, I'm just sorry I made you all wait in such suspense." The team looks a her. "What?"

"You have been in a hosptial for weeks and your worrying about us."-Rossi

"So?"

"Its just funny thats all."

"So JJ here doesnt know what has happened, I think some one should fill her in." Will says. He looks over to JJ to see her blush but she is grateful that he changed the subject.

"God I wish I was there for it, from what Blake and Hotch say you were a hero. You came out of the plane after it exploded and helped make a fire and get them food, even though the whole time you were actually in pain, you hid all of it to save them."

"But how did we get out?"

"Ohh okay, so you went with my chocolate thunder and boss man to a hill to find cell service, you climbed the hill and this is where I come in, called me to send people to get you." A look of confusion spread on her face again.

"My condition doesn't seem that bad, why as I unconscious and how long did I miss?"

"That where things go downhill, literally, you fell of the hill knocking yourself out and breaking your arm and wrist." A look of embarrassment came to JJ.

"JJ dont be embarrassed, because of your actions we are all here right now." She turned a slight red.

"Im just glad everyones okay." She says after a yawn.

"Why dont we get out of your hair and you can get some rest."- Blake

"Thanks guys." They start to walk toward the door. "Uh Morgan...can you stay for a sec." Morgan looks back at the floor and turns to her bed not meeting her eye fearful that she will hate him.

"Before you say anything JJ-"

"Morgan stop! Look at me. I dont blame you, you asked me to get you water no one could have thought the plane was going to go down."

"But-"

"Im not done yet." She snaps. "I don't want you to spend another second worrying about me Im fine, we're fine. Just relax." Morgan sighs in relief.

"I was just so worried that's all."

"I get that but stop beating yourself up. I'll be out of here soon and back with the team to catch another creep." He smiles warmingly at her.

"Now get out, I need to catch up on some beauty sleep." He chuckles at her remark.

"Goodnight baby girl.

**There is no JJ Morgan slash just a close friendship. I find there relationship on the show important and they are the best looking characters on the show but I just can't get over the feels I get when its Will and JJ. Please respond to what I said at the beginning of the chapter and review**


End file.
